Résurrection
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Angel / Wesley - Un retour inattendu va bouleverser les vies des membres de "Angel Investigations"


Résurrection

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **Angel **ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ Slash

**_Résumé :_** Un retour inattendu va bouleverser les vies des membres de "Angel Investigations".

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fic se situe au début de la saison 3. Le personnage de Fred est présent et l'histoire se passe après qu'Angel lui ait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux. Je m'excuse auprès des puristes pour les fautes que je pourrais faire dans la chronologie des évènements qui se sont déroulés dans la série, ainsi que pour les erreurs dans les styles de langage de chacun des personnages. J'ai volontairement occulté le personnage de Darla et surtout le bébé qu'elle attend d'Angel car je vais peut-être écrire une suite où ces deux personnages auront beaucoup d'importance.

Prologue 

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui. Il marmonna : "Vous ne pouvez pas baisser un peu la lumière ?". Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il mit sa main devant son visage pour se protéger et rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité et entendit des voix près de lui :

- Il revient.

- C'est sa destinée.

Il baissa la main, enfin capable de supporter la clarté ambiante. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, se tenaient devant lui. Il les reconnut immédiatement grâce à leur apparence particulière et murmura :

- Les Oracles.

- Il sait qui nous sommes…

Il se leva et demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne suis pas mort ?

- Tu étais mort, mais nous avons besoin de toi. L'Ange a besoin de toi.

- Angel ? Il va bien ?

- Un grand danger le menace et tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu relies les deux mondes… Va… Rejoins l'Ange…

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était entièrement nu.

- Euh… Je pourrais avoir des fringues, s'il vous plaît ?

Une force surnaturelle le poussa à travers la porte ouverte et il se retrouva dans un caveau sombre. Il vit avec soulagement qu'il était habillé ; il portait le même pantalon et la même chemise que lorsqu'il était "mort". Il se dirigea vers la sortie, à la fois heureux d'être vivant et affreusement angoissé à l'idée de revoir ses amis et surtout celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Chapitre 1 

Cordélia ferma le tiroir et s'assit. Tout était calme, trop calme. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vision et même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, ça lui manquait. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Gunn et Fred qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit les signes précurseurs d'un mal de tête atroce.

- J'ai parlé trop vite… Les gars… Vision !

Angel, qui passait à proximité, la prit par le bras et la conduisit vers un siège. Lorsque la vision arriva enfin, Cordélia se cambra, en proie à une violente douleur. Puis, en quelques secondes, la vision disparut, ne laissant qu'une migraine persistante, comme toujours. Wesley, qui les avait rejoints, remarqua que la jeune femme était extrêmement pâle et qu'elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

- Cordy, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant Angel. Celui-ci s'inquiéta :

- Il va m'arriver quelque chose ?

- Non… articula Cordélia avec difficulté. Angel… Il est revenu…

- Qui ?

- Doyle…

Alors que Gunn et Fred allaient demander qui était ce Doyle, la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit. En voyant le nouvel arrivant entrer, Cordélia manqua s'évanouir sur son siège. Le vampire n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Doyle ! C'est toi ? Mais…

Il se rapprocha de son ancien partenaire, méfiant.

- Eh oui, Angel, c'est moi, le bon vieux Doyle ! Me demandes pas comment ça se fait que je suis là, bien vivant, j'ai rien compris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les Oracles ont jugé bon de me faire revenir dans ce monde !

Angel, dont l'instinct ne le trompait jamais, sut que son ami était bien réel et le prit dans ses bras en le soulevant de terre.

- Doyle ! Vieux frère ! Je suis content de te revoir !

- Angel… Je ne suis pas revenu pour que tu m'étouffes…

- Pardon, s'excusa le vampire en le reposant à terre.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Cordélia s'était approchée d'eux. Des larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle se précipita vers un Doyle plus qu'ému et le gifla.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir transmis ces visions !

Puis, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ca, c'est pour te dire que tu m'as manqué.

Gunn et Fred se tournèrent vers Wesley qui haussa les épaules. Angel, Doyle et Cordélia les rejoignirent et le vampire fit les présentations.

- Je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon départ. J'ai vu un journal en venant et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis resté "absent" pendant aussi longtemps…

Fred leva timidement la main et demanda :

- Comment tu as transmis tes visions à Cordélia ?

- Je…

Angel, qui avait l'air préoccupé, lui coupa la parole :

- Tu as dit que les Oracles t'avaient fait revenir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ils sont morts ! Le démon Voka les a tués il y a plus d'un an de ça.

- Pourtant, ils avaient l'air bien vivants… Comme je le suis maintenant !

- Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont fait revenir ?

- Ils m'ont dit qu'un danger allait te menacer et que je serais le seul à pouvoir t'aider grâce à ma double hérédité humain-démon. Enfin, tu sais comment ils sont, toujours très clairs dans leur façon de s'exprimer ![1]

Angel se tourna vers Cordélia qui ne lâchait pas le bras de Doyle, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ta vision ?

- Ma vision ? Ah oui… Euh… J'ai vu Doyle aux prises avec un démon griffu, poilu et bleu.

- Un Seltite, peut-être… supposa Wesley. Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite.

Il partit vers son bureau pour se plonger dans ses bouquins. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner et Doyle se tourna vers Angel.

- J'espère que les Oracles ne m'ont pas fait revenir pour que je me sacrifie encore une fois…

- S'ils ont fait ça, s'exclama Cordy, ils vont avoir affaire à moi !

- Au fait, comment tu nous as retrouvés ? Demanda Gunn, méfiant. Tu n'es pas sensé connaître cet endroit.

- Eh bien, je suis allé au bureau et j'ai vu ce qu'il en restait, alors je suis allée voir Kate Lockley, mais on m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la Police. Alors, j'ai tout simplement ouvert l'annuaire à la rubrique "Détectives Privés" et me voilà ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais cette conversation me donne soif !

- Sacré Doyle ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Wesley avait confirmé sa première idée. Le démon que Cordélia avait vu dans sa vision était bien un Seltite. Il avait rassemblé les autres dans son bureau pour leur en parler.

- Les Seltites sont des démons inoffensifs dans la plupart des cas…

- Il n'avait pas l'air si inoffensif que ça, celui que j'ai vu !

Wesley ne parut pas avoir entendu la remarque de Cordy et continua :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'ils ne supportent pas… les vampires qu'ils essaient d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

- C'est bien ma chance ! S'exclama Angel.

- C'est leur idée fixe depuis qu'ils ont été enfermés dans une dimension parallèle par un très puissant vampire, il y a de ça quelques siècles. Ce vampire se faisait appeler "Le Maître".

Tous se tournèrent vers Angel qui haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été quelques mois un de ses disciples que je connais tout de lui !

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Demanda Doyle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ![2] Répondit Wesley. Je suggère qu'en attendant, nous allions nous reposer. Il est seize heures et nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces ce soir.

- Il ne risque pas de débarquer maintenant ? Demanda timidement Fred.

- Non, comme leurs proies, les Seltites ne sortent que la nuit et craignent la lumière du jour. Et, de plus, ils ne peuvent revenir de la dimension parallèle que lors des nuits de nouvelle lune, comme ce soir.

- Bon, alors allons nous reposer !

Fred sortit, suivie de près par Gunn. Cordélia se tourna vers Doyle et lui proposa :

- Tu veux venir à la maison ? Denis sera ravi de te revoir.

- Denis ? Ah oui, ton fantôme. Ok !

Ils sortirent à leur tour, laissant Wesley et Angel seuls dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre, le vampire demanda à son ami :

- Je peux te faire une confidence, Wesley ?

- Bien sûr !

- Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne. Surtout pas à Doyle et Cordélia.

- Promis. Je t'écoute, souffla l'ancien Observateur.

Angel se cala dans son siège et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

- Les Seltites ont une raison de m'en vouloir personnellement…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Le Maître n'était pas tout seul quand il les a bannis. J'étais avec lui. J'ai même tué leur Roi…

Wesley se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis, alors.

- Oui. Mais, je ne veux pas que Doyle y soit mêlé. Si les Seltites m'en veulent, il n'a pas à en souffrir. Et Cordélia non plus.

- Ils s'aiment.

C'était une affirmation et Angel se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je comprends. Comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Sais-tu où les Seltites vont apparaître ?

- D'après le livre, ils ont tendance à se matérialiser dans des grottes, toujours immenses, mais jamais très loin de leurs futures victimes.

- Des grottes… Il n'y en a pas beaucoup par ici…

- La seule qui me paraît correspondre à leurs goûts est celle de Santa Louisa. Elle n'est qu'à dix minutes à pieds d'ici et la salle principale est immense.

- Ok. J'irais les retrouver là-bas alors.

- Nous irons ! S'exclama Wesley en se levant d'un bond.

Angel se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son ami. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ca risque d'être très dangereux…

- Et alors ? Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je peux t'aider, Angel !

Le vampire soupira.

- D'accord. Mais, sur ce coup, c'est moi qui commande l'opération.

- Ok. On prévient Gunn ?

- Je ne préfère pas, il voudrait venir avec nous.

- Alors, on y va ?

- On y va !

Chapitre 2 

La grotte était sombre et humide. Wesley frissonna et resserra sa veste autour de lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur la hache qu'il avait emportée et suivit Angel jusqu'à la salle principale. Les archéologues qui y travaillaient le jour avaient laissé des ustensiles dont le vampire fit l'inventaire, pour le cas où il aurait besoin d'armes improvisées. Sa longue épée pendait sous son manteau et il avait un poignard dans chaque mains. Il ne ferait nuit que dans une heure et les deux hommes s'assirent dans un coin de la salle, adossés à la paroi.

- Wesley ?

- Hum ?

- Je voulais te demander… Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Tu veux dire… dans ma vie ?

- Oui.

- Non. Pas depuis Virginie. Tu sais, ce boulot ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir une vie privée.

Si tu savais pourquoi… La vraie raison… 

Wesley soupira et Angel le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Ca te manque tant que ça ?

Le jeune homme répondit vivement :

- Non… C'est seulement que… J'aime quelqu'un… Qui ne le sait pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu ne le lui dis pas ?

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ah, je comprends… Cette personne est déjà prise…

Wesley se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla :

- Oui, c'est ça… Et toi ?

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, il s'excusa :

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi. Sauf que moi, c'est à cause de la malédiction que je ne lui dirais rien…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grotte. Wesley regarda sa montre.

- Il va faire nuit dans deux minutes.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont être nombreux ?

- Non. D'après le livre, ils ne sortent que par deux.

- Tant mieux.

Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants. Puis, ils se levèrent et prirent position, près à l'attaque. Une lueur bleue apparut au centre de la grotte et tremblota. Puis, une créature sembla en émerger. Comme Cordélia l'avait décrite, la créature était bleue, avec de longs poils qui lui couvraient le torse et ses deux bras se terminaient par des mains à trois doigts dont les griffes devaient mesurer plus de cinquante centimètres. Le Seltite devait faire dans les deux mètres de haut. Une deuxième créature apparut et la lueur bleue s'évanoui. Les Seltites se tournèrent immédiatement vers Angel et Wesley. L'un d'eux lança d'une voix sifflante :

- Angelus… Nous sommes venus pour toi…

- Eh bien, vous m'avez trouvé !

Les créatures foncèrent vers les deux hommes. Angel para le premier coup avec son épée et se plia en deux pour donner un coup de poignard au Seltite qui l'avait attaqué. Wesley se rendit compte immédiatement que les deux créatures s'étaient ruées sur Angel, mais qu'elles ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui. Il en profita pour les contourner et donner un coup de hache dans le dos de celui qui attendait son tour pour attaquer le vampire. Le Seltite hurla et se retourna en donnant un coup de griffe à l'aveuglette. Wesley se baissa à temps pour éviter d'être touché et enfonça son arme dans le bas-ventre du démon. Celui-ci hurla de plus belle. Du sang bleu coulait de ses blessures et il tomba à genoux. Alors que le jeune homme pensait que la créature était vaincue, le Seltite donna un dernier coup de griffe. Wesley s'écarta brusquement, mais pas assez vite. Il cria lorsqu'il sentit les griffes du démon lacérer son torse. Puis, la créature eut un sursaut et s'effondra sur le sol.

Angel se battait toujours contre le Seltite qui l'avait attaqué en premier. Il lui avait donné plusieurs coups avec son poignard et son épée, mais le démon tenait toujours debout et se battait avec une énergie féroce. Alors que le Seltite essayait de lui donner un coup de griffe, Angel lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. La créature tomba en arrière sur son camarade. Le vampire récupéra son arme et trancha les têtes des deux démons pour être certain qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant. Il leva les yeux vers Wesley qui lui fit signe qu'il allait bien, mais le vampire comprit que c'était faux quand il vit le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Il se releva et rejoignit son ami.

- Wesley, ça va ?

- Oui. Ce n'est que quelques égratignures.

- Il faut soigner ça. On rentre.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie, Angel soutenant Wesley qui avait du mal à marcher, le sol se mit à trembler. Ils crurent que c'était un "banal" tremblement de terre, comme il en arrivait chaque jour à Los Angeles et s'assirent en attendant que ça passe. Malheureusement, les secousses ne se calmèrent pas et ils durent rapidement se protéger des pierres qui tombaient du plafond. Lorsque le sol cessa enfin de trembler, l'air était encombré de poussière et Wesley toussa.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, répondit-il entre deux quintes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un magnitude 5 au moins. On a eu de la chance que la voûte de la grotte tienne bon !

Ils attendirent quelques secondes que la poussière retombe. Quand il put de nouveau voir autour de lui, Angel s'exclama :

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes enfermés…

Wesley leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée de la grotte et ce qu'il vit lui confirma les dires d'Angel. Un éboulement avait complètement comblé l'ouverture et il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour la dégager à eux seuls. Le vampire sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche intérieure et essaya de le faire fonctionner, sans succès.

- Il a dû se casser lors de la secousse. Ou quand je me battais avec le Seltite.

Il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient perdus toutes leurs armes et que les lunettes de son ami avaient également disparu. Wesley soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Son ami s'approcha de lui et s'assit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On attend. Doyle et les autres vont bien avoir l'idée de nous chercher et, s'ils ouvrent ton livre qui parle des Seltites, ils devraient avoir l'idée de venir jusqu'ici.

- J'espère, répondit Wesley d'une voix faible.

Le vampire se tourna vers son ami et eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière.

- Wes, ça va ?

- Je… j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Angel l'aida à s'allonger et pris son pouls. Il était très rapide et irrégulier. Il se souvint alors que les griffes des Seltites étaient enduites d'un puissant alcaloïde. Il souleva doucement la chemise de son ami et vit que les griffures que lui avaient infligées le démon étaient plus profondes qu'il ne le croyait au départ.

- Wesley, je…

- Angel, je crois que le Seltite m'a fait plus mal que je pensais…

- Ca va aller… Tu vas avoir un peu de fièvre, mais ça devrait passer tout seul.

- J'espère…

Il frissonna violemment. Angel enleva son manteau et l'en couvrit.

- J'ai froid…

- Je sais, c'est la fièvre.

Il hésita. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de réchauffer son ami était de lui donner de la chaleur corporelle. Le problème, c'est qu'Angel étant un vampire, il n'avait aucune chaleur corporelle… Soudain, la main de Wesley agrippa son bras.

- Aide-moi, Angel…

Le vampire n'hésita plus et s'allongea contre son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. _C'est étrange de me retrouver comme ça, alors que… Non, n'y pense pas… Tu n'as pas le droit…_

Au bout de quelques secondes, Angel sentit que son ami sombrait dans le sommeil. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Wesley murmura :

- Je t'aime, Angel…

Le vampire crut avoir mal entendu et lui demanda de répéter, mais il s'était endormi profondément. _Il m'aime… Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ca doit être l'effet du poison… Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que… Non, penses à la malédiction, tu n'as pas le droit de lui infliger ça… Wesley, si tu savais…_

Chapitre 3 

Cordélia ouvrit les yeux et soupira. _Tu as encore rêvé, ma pauvre fille ! Il est mort !_ Elle sursauta en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Doyle entrer. _Je n'ai pas rêvé…_ Elle sentit les larmes affluer et ne tenta pas de les empêcher de couler. En la voyant pleurer, le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit, inquiet :

- Cordy, qu'y a t'il ?

- Doyle… Je croyais que j'avais rêvé… Tu es bien revenu ?

- Oui. Je ne te quitterais plus…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Quand elle eut calmé ses pleurs, elle demanda :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque vingt heures. Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

- On devrait rejoindre les autres à l'hôtel.

- Oui. Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Non, merci.

Elle se leva et passa dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Doyle retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, la jeune femme était tellement fatiguée par les émotions, qu'elle était allée dormir quelques heures, insistant pour que son ami s'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter une seule seconde. Une fois certain que Cordélia dormait, il s'était relevé et était allé prendre l'air sur le perron. Il était resté là jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre toute seule, signal donné par le fantôme Denis pour lui dire que la jeune femme était réveillée.

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon noir et un chemisier bleu, la jeune femme rejoignit Doyle dans le salon.

- Tu es superbe.

- Merci. On y va ?

- C'est parti !

Fred leva les yeux de son livre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle sourit en voyant Gunn passer la tête par l'ouverture.

- Salut ! Tu sais où sont Angel et Wesley ?

- Non. Je pensais qu'ils étaient en bas.

- Ils n'y sont pas… Ca m'inquiète… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'idée d'aller affronter ces démons tous seuls !

- Ils ne feraient pas ça ! Ils le feraient ?

- Je commence à les connaître et je pense que oui. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Elle referma son livre et le posa soigneusement sur la table basse. Gunn sourit. Elle mettait toujours tant de soin à faire le moindre geste que c'en était attendrissant. Ils descendirent et tombèrent sur Cordélia et Doyle qui venaient d'arriver.

- Où sont Angel et Wesley ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Aucune idée ! Ils n'étaient pas là quand je suis arrivé et Fred ne les a pas vus depuis tout à l'heure.

Doyle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il croisa le regard de Cordélia et ce qu'il y vit lui confirma ses craintes.

- Ils sont partis sans nous…

- J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problème, murmura Fred.

Au moment où la jeune femme finissait sa phrase, Cordélia sentit une vision arriver.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment !

Doyle comprit aussitôt et se précipita pour la soutenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle souffla :

- Je les ai vus. Ils sont dans une grotte. Ils sont enfermés et un démon Seltite va s'en prendre à eux… Wesley… est blessé… gravement…

- Tu veux dire qu'il va être blessé ?

- Non. Il l'est déjà… Avant l'attaque…

Gunn se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Une grotte… mais quelle grotte ?

- Il y en a une pas loin… commença Fred.

- Où ça, demanda Doyle, de plus en plus inquiet.

- A un kilomètre d'ici vers le nord. La grotte de Santa Louisa. J'y suis allée lorsque j'étais à la fac et que je suivais des cours d'archéologie.

- Ils doivent être là ! Allons-y !

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et se précipitèrent vers la grotte dans la voiture de Gunn. Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Leurs suppositions furent confirmées lorsqu'ils virent l'éboulement qui bloquait l'entrée.

- Il faut dégager ça !

Doyle et Gunn se mirent au travail, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient une autre entrée en suivant la paroi, chacune dans un sens. Elles revinrent vite, n'ayant rien trouvé et se aidèrent leurs amis à enlever les pierres qui obstruaient l'entrée de la grotte.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'intérieur, Wesley dormait toujours, blotti dans les bras d'Angel. Le vampire ne voulait pas s'assoupir et s'obligea à penser aux Seltites. Il s'étonnait qu'aucun autre démon les ait attaqués et il commença à se demander si le tremblement de terre était bien d'origine naturelle. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit Wesley bouger contre lui. Il sourit en voyant son ami ouvrir les yeux et s'écarta un peu de lui. Wesley s'humidifia les lèvres et articula difficilement :

- Angel ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les griffes des Seltites sont empoisonnées avec un alcaloïde.

Il passa une main sur le front de son ami et constata que la fièvre avait totalement disparu.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux. La fièvre est tombée. Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais essayer…

Angel se leva le premier et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider. Wesley se redressa en titubant et dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule du vampire.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. J'ai peur que le séisme ne soit l'œuvre des Seltites.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont venir venger leurs copains ?

- Ca se pourrait.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'éboulement et Angel aida son ami à s'asseoir sur un rocher pendant qu'il essayait de déblayer l'ouverture. Le vampire n'osait pas aborder le sujet qui le travaillait depuis que l'ancien Observateur avait repris conscience. Il soupira et se lança :

- Wesley… Tu m'as dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure…

- Quand ?

- Juste avant de t'endormir.

- Je ne me souviens pas… répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Le vampire eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, puis sourit en se rappelant que son cœur ne battait plus depuis des siècles. Il continua à dégager des pierres de l'entrée et fut surpris en voyant Wesley se joindre à lui.

- Ca ira ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- Merci, mais je n'ai qu'une envie : sortir d'ici et prendre un bon bain chaud !

Angel ne répondit pas. Il concentrait son attention sur ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Seltite. Le démon brandissait ses griffes comme une hache et menaçait Wesley. Angel poussa son ami à terre et leva les bras pour se protéger. Au moment où il crut que le Seltite allait l'avoir, il entendit un cri de triomphe venant de l'extérieur et sentit le sol trembler devant lui. Il baissa les bras et vit le Seltite effondré sur le dos, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux. Le vampire leva les yeux vers l'éboulement et vit un rai de lumière qui venait frapper la paroi du fond de la grotte.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama t'il à l'adresse de ses amis, au-dehors.

- T'en gonflé ! Répondit Cordélia. Vous n'aviez pas à partir à la chasse au démon sans nous !

- Ok, Cordy ! T'as raison ! Je suis désolé.

Il aida Wesley à se relever et ils continuèrent à dégager les pierres de l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se faufiler à l'extérieur. Une fois sortis, Wesley prononça une formule magique qui empêcherais les Seltites d'apparaître à nouveau dans cette grotte.

- Euh, Wes ?

- Oui, Gunn ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dite plus tôt ? Ca vous aurait évité tous ces ennuis !

- Eh bien, je ne m'en souvenais plus… Je crois que c'est le poison qui a stimulé ma mémoire…

Angel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Alors que les autres montaient dans la voiture de Gunn pour rentrer, il s'éloigna à pied.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vous rejoins dans quelques heures.

- Ok !

Wesley… Tu ne te souviens pas… C'est mieux comme ça… Chapitre 4 

Angel errait depuis des heures dans les rues de Los Angeles. L'aube commençait à pointer et il réalisa qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes pour se mettre à l'abri s'il ne voulait pas être réduit en cendres. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut l'endroit. Il descendit les quelques marches menant au Club et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Lorne en robe de chambre.

- Angel ! Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait être que toi !

Le vampire ne dit rien et entra dans le Club, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

- J'avais besoin de marcher… et d'être seul…

Le démon allait sortir une répartie cinglante quand il remarqua l'air accablé du vampire et le sang qui maculait sa chemise.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Angel suivit le regard de Lorne et soupira.

- Je n'ai mordu personne. C'est le sang de Wesley. Il a été blessé par un Seltite.

- Ouch. Ca fait mal, ça ! Comment va t'il ?

- Bien, je crois… Lorne, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

- Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas ici pour mes beaux yeux rouges ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je… suis amoureux…

- Aïe ! On a un problème ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Je… ne peux pas le dire…

- Pourquoi ? Elle est prise ? Ce n'est quand même pas encore Darla ?

- Non… Et, c'est "il", pas "elle"…

Lorne se laissa tomber sur une chaise, estomaqué.

- Ben alors ça ! Tu m'en diras tant ! C'est la première fois ?

- Non…

Paris, 1855 

La place était noire de monde. Angelus sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea vers l'échoppe de son tailleur. Il entra dans la boutique en soupirant. Un jeune homme lui tournait le dos, plongé dans un livre.

- Bonsoir.

Il sourit en voyant l'homme sursauter et se retourner précipitamment.

- Ah, Angelus, c'est toi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

- Un bouquin sur les vampires…

Angelus leva un sourcil[3] et sourit de plus belle. Le jeune tailleur se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé. Puis, il revint vers le vampire et se planta en face de lui.

- Tu sais que tu es beau, Alexis[4] ?

- Toi aussi.

Angelus se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du jeune homme.

- J'ai soif…

- Suis-moi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique et Alexis conduisit son ami vers un placard dont il sortit une bouteille au contenu sombre et épais. Angelus regarda la bouteille avec envie et tendit la main. Le jeune homme la lui donna et attendit que le vampire ait fini de boire.

- Comment fais-tu pour qu'il soit toujours aussi chaud ?

- C'est mon secret… Angelus, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je devienne comme toi ?

- Mon chéri, on en a déjà parlé cent fois. Tu es trop jeune.

- J'ai dix-huit ans !

- Je sais… On verra quand tu en auras vingt.

- Promis ?

- Promis ! En attendant, maintenant que j'ai bu, je me sens plein d'énergie…

Il se rapprocha d'Alexis et l'embrassa goulûment. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et leurs mains commencèrent à se chercher. Leurs corps enfiévrés se consumaient de désir et Angelus laissa son visage se transformer.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi, Alexis ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Angelus…

Los Angeles, de nos jours 

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu veux les détails ?

- Non ! Tu l'as transformé en vampire ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Quelques mois plus tard, Darla est arrivée à Paris. Elle me cherchait depuis que l'on avait été séparés par des chasseurs de vampires. Comme tu peux t'en douter, elle n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil ma relation… particulière avec Alexis…

Paris, 1855 

Comme tous les soirs, Angelus se dirigea vers la boutique d'Alexis d'un pas guilleret. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait amoureux d'un homme, il aurait rit au nez de l'impudent avant de le vider de son sang. Mais, depuis Darla, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec le jeune humain. En poussant la porte de l'échoppe, il sentit une odeur familière et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit. Il se précipita vers l'arrière-boutique dont il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le tableau qui se présenta à ses yeux lui donna envie de fuir, mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir à son cerveau.

- Darla… Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Angelus chéri… Ce jeune humain était délicieux… Il en reste encore un peu, si tu veux…

Le vampire se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps sans vie d'Alexis. Il sentit les larmes et la fureur monter en lui et se releva, menaçant. Darla recula d'un pas, effrayée par le regard haineux de son ancien amant.

- Angelus ! Ce n'était qu'un humain ! Tu vaux bien mieux que ça !

- Il était à moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Il leva la main et la gifla avec force. Terrorisée, elle sortit en courant de la maison, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de celui qu'elle aimait. Une fois la vampire sortie, Angelus prit le corps de son amant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et se laissa aller à pleurer, la tête entre les mains.

Los Angeles, de nos jours 

- C'est dur…

- Oui. Je l'aimais vraiment. Je sais que c'est bizarre qu'un démon tel qu'Angelus ait pu aimer un humain comme Alexis, mais c'était le cas…

- Et, tu as peur que l'histoire se répète.

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

- Oui… Il vient de me l'avouer, mais il ne s'en souvient pas… Il n'était pas dans son état normal…

- Tu devrais aller lui en parler. Je suis certain que Wesley n'attend que ça.

Angel leva la tête, surpris.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Eh, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois ! Ca fait des mois qu'il te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit ! A chaque fois que tu parlais de Darla, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait disparaître au fond d'un trou et ne plus en ressortir. Tu es vraiment idiot, quelques fois !

- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais, je ne peux rien lui dire…

- Ah oui, j'oubliais la fameuse malédiction ! Qui te dis qu'elle existe toujours ?

- Rien… Mais…

- A mon avis, tu devrais en parler aux Oracles.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont vivants ?

- Je sais tout, voyons ! Ou presque. Va les voir.

Angel se leva et serra la main de Lorne.

- Merci beaucoup !

Il sortit en courant et le démon vert soupira :

- Je devrais peut-être monter une agence matrimoniale !

Chapitre 5 

Angel poussa la porte du caveau et se dirigea vers le mur du fond. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis posa la main sur le mur. Une force invisible le tira à l'intérieur et il se retrouva devant les Oracles.

- Angel, nous t'attendions, commença la femme.

- Comment saviez-vous… Je sais, question idiote !

- Tu as mérité une récompense pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Vraiment ? Quelle récompense ?

- Nous allons lever la malédiction qui pèse sur ton âme. Mais, à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu vas devoir faire un choix, répondit l'homme.

Angel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était certain que les Oracles n'allaient pas lui proposer quelque chose d'équitable.

- Je vous écoute.

- Première option, démarra la femme, tu  rejoins la Tueuse et passe la fin de tes jours avec elle, mais tu ne seras qu'un simple humain.

- Deuxième option, continua l'homme, tu redeviens humain tout en gardant ta force de vampire, mais tu ne pourras jamais revoir la Tueuse.

- Dans les deux cas, je vais recommencer à vieillir ?

- Oui. Quel est ton choix ?

- Je peux avoir quelques minutes pour réfléchir ?

- Nous te laissons jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour nous donner ta réponse. Si, à minuit, tu n'as pas choisi, tu resteras tel que tu es.

Angel n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question qu'il se retrouvait dans le caveau. Il soupira, pensant au choix qui s'offrait à lui. _Il faut que je parle à Wesley !_

Il rentra à l'hôtel par les souterrains et y trouva ses amis en grande discussion. En le voyant arriver, tous eurent l'air soulagés.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Gunn.

- Je suis allé voir Lorne. J'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

- Où est Wesley ? Il va bien ?

- Physiquement oui, répondit Doyle. Moralement, c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit dans la grotte, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié.

- Il est dans son bureau, indiqua Fred.

- Merci.

Lorsque le vampire fut hors de portée, Cordélia demanda aux autres :

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont finir par se dire ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ?

- Je le pense, souffla Doyle qui venait de comprendre pourquoi les Oracles l'avaient ramené dans le monde des vivants.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? Proposa Gunn à Fred.

- Allons-y ! Répondit-elle. Dis, je pourrais avoir des tacos ?

- Oui, Fred, répondit Gunn en lui passant un bras autour de la taille. Tous les tacos que tu voudras !

Angel frappa doucement à la porte fermée.

- Allez vous-en ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !

- Wesley, c'est moi !

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Tu peux entrer !

Le vampire obéit et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, s'assit. Wesley était dans son fauteuil et lui tournait le dos.

- Angel… Je me souviens… de ce que je t'ai dit dans la grotte…

- Wes…

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est très dur… Je vais partir…

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je t'ai avoué dans la grotte est vrai, Angel. Je… suis amoureux… de toi… et je sais que rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous… donc, je vais partir…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, qui fut bientôt rompu par le vampire.

- Wesley… Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! Je… t'aime…

Angel entendit des sanglots dans la voix de son ami quand il répondit :

- C'est impossible… Même si tu m'aimes, on ne pourra jamais…

- Si. Les Oracles m'ont offert une chance de lever la malédiction.

- Vraiment ? Et Buffy ?

- Je dois choisir entre vivre avec elle en tant que simple humain et vivre sans jamais la revoir mais en gardant ma force de vampire… Et j'ai choisi. Je veux être avec toi…

Le fauteuil de Wesley tourna sur son axe et les deux amis se firent enfin face. Le jeune homme avait le visage baigné de larmes. Il planta son regard dans celui du vampire et n'y lut que de l'amour, un amour sincère et profond. Angel se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. D'abord surpris et inquiet, Wesley eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, il rendit son baiser au vampire qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Wes, et personne ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble.

Epilogue 

Le vampire se tenait debout devant les Oracles. Il venait de leur communiquer sa décision.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda la femme.

- Certain.

- Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

- Je ne le veux pas. Buffy est heureuse sans moi, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que je peux être heureux sans elle. J'ai choisi.

- Alors, il en sera ainsi.

Angel cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il était heureux. Rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Il regarda son amant qui dormait contre lui et sourit. Il repensa à Alexis et à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. En voyant que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il se leva et enfila un caleçon. Il sortit sur la terrasse et frissonna de plaisir en sentant le soleil sur sa peau. Et, son plaisir redoubla quand il sentit les mains de Wesley sur son dos. Il se retourna et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tu ne dors plus ?

- Tu me manquais déjà. Ca fait quoi de pouvoir à nouveau sortir en plein jour sans te transformer en torche vivante ?

- Un bien fou !

- Angel ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu crois que les Oracles savaient pour nous deux ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui… Je ne les remercieraient jamais assez de m'avoir permis de vivre ça, avec toi.

- Et moi donc. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les autres ? On leur dit pour nous ?

- Je crois qu'ils le savent déjà…

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement. La lumière du soleil formait comme un halo bienveillant autour d'eux, protégeant leur amour naissant.

The End. 

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] Ils me rappellent un certain Incacha dans leur façon très claire de dire les choses !

[2] A ce moment de l'histoire, l'auteur non plus !

[3] Comme Monsieur Spock

[4] Ce n'est pas une allusion à Alexis Denisoff, l'interprète de Wesley. C'est seulement que j'adore ce prénom.


End file.
